In connection with the display of merchandise in supermarkets and the like, one of the well known types of display hook is designed to be mounted on the price tag molding, frequently found extending along the front edge of a store shelf. The price tag molding typically is an elongated extrusion having inwardly directed upper and lower flanges arranged to receive the upper and lower marginal edges of price tags, for the pricing of merchandise located directly behind on the shelf. For special displays, display hooks, sometimes referred to as "J hooks" are arranged to be mounted on the price tag molding, projecting outward therefrom. Typically, such display hooks comprise a base member, formed of springy sheet metal formed into the shape of a U. The two arms of the U are horizontally directed and are provided with outwardly bent flange portions arranged to be received within the inwardly directed flanges of a price tag molding.
In a conventional hook of the type descried, the upper and lower arms of the sheet metal base member typically are formed with vertically aligned openings for the reception of a wire-like merchandise display hook. In the manufacture of the hook assembly, the wire-like display hook member is formed with a vertically extending support portion which extends downward through the aligned openings in the base member. As part of the assembly operation, the wire is "staked" just below the upper and lower arms of the base member, forming outwardly projecting tabs which lock the wire member in its assembled position with respect to the base member. In the finished device, the wire-like display hook is able to pivot from side to side about the vertical axis of its support portion, while being permanently assembled with the base member by reason of the staked tab portions above and below the base member. A prior art example of a hook of the general type described is shown in the Cox U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,756, which shows the wire support portion staked above as well as below the base member. In a more common design of the J hook device, the assembled wire is staked only at the bottom (i.e., below the lower arm of the base member). This is adequate in most cases, since the wire-like display hook member normally has a portion bent at right angles to the support portion and extending forwardly for the support of display merchandise, eliminating the need for forming a tab at the top.
The present invention is directed to a merchandise display hook of the general type described above, but which incorporates significant improvements in design and construction enabling exceptional reduction in manufacturing and marketing costs to be realized. More particularly, the invention is directed to a novel and improved merchandise display hook for mounting on a price tag molding or the like, which is designed and constructed for on-site assembly of the merchandise hook member to the base member. The device of the invention, while accommodating on-site assembly of the base and hook components, is also constructed in such a manner that unintended separation of these elements is effectively precluded.
By virtue of the invention, significant reductions are realized in manufacturing and marketing costs, so that the product may be supplied to the end user at a cost significantly below that of conventional devices, with no sacrifice of quality or performance. The cost savings are sufficiently great as to far outweigh the few seconds required of the user in assembling the parts at the site of use.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and to the accompanying drawings.